


Together let's..

by Zehel03



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehel03/pseuds/Zehel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños fanfics inspirados en una lista de cosas por hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Split a Milkshake

“De fresa”

La eterna discusión comenzaba así: el mundo entero está hecho de individualidades y objeciones, pero mal que mal, siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, era una tarea ardua y difícil para ellos, más que para el mundo entero, llegar a un punto intermedio.

 

“Pero yo quiero de chocolate” Bufó Woohyun. No era como si el batido de fresa no le gustara, simplemente sus papilas gustativas querían joderle la existencia y desear con fervor algo realmente empalagoso. O tal vez, era el simple y profundo morbo de molestar a su… Amigo-tal-vez-novio.

 

“Engordarás” Refutó el más alto de ambos, no porque fuera verdad, sino porque de verdad quería su batido de fresa.

 

Ambos sacaban chispas de sus ojos, rayos y centellas, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer por ningún motivo, sin notar que estaban siendo los protagonistas del show más grande en esa humilde y sencilla cafetería. Las jóvenes chicas reían con disimulo, algunas solo negaban con su cabeza, y otras clientelas solo murmuraban sus comentarios sobre _los dos hombres de edad suficiente para no pelear como infantes._

 

Incluso el cajero, temeroso de pedir la orden exacta, se divertía, a la par que sufría.

 

“Chicos..” Se entrometió aquel encargado del lugar.

 

“¿Qué!?” Preguntaron al unisono, otro objeto para dar lugar a sus guerras mentales donde uno acribillaba al otro, siempre con amor oculto.

 

“Nada, nada, solo… Quería ofrecerles una idea: Pueden pedir dos en lugar de uno ¿No creen?”

 

“Pues…” Comenzó Sunggyu, intercalando miradas entre el empleado y su compañero, quien parecía más interesado en el detalle de las servilletas de la barra que en ayudarlo realmente. “Jugamos una apuesta y debemos compartir uno”

 

Woohyun tosió con poco disimulo ante la pobre excusa de su mayor, pero aun así, decidió sostener esa versión de la historia, al menos hasta que tomaran asiento y pudiese burlarse de él.

 

“Ah, ya veo. Entonces ¿Mezclar ambos sabores?” Volvió a intentar aquel pobre hombre de sonrisa gentil.

 

“No quiero empalagarme, además, se perdería el exquisito sabor de las fresas” Defendió Sunggyu con su mirada en llamas de victoria adelantada.

 

“Y yo quiero endulzarme hasta conseguir diabetes” Comentó casualmente Woohyun, un segundo antes de que la lámpara imaginaria sobre su cabeza iluminara su mente con el juego más trivial y conocido para las más grandes disputas, el mejor azar. “Definamos esto con piedras, papel o tijeras”

 

Solo un minuto le tomó a Sunggyu calcular mentalmente los pro y contra de aquella propuesta, antes de asentir ligeramente con su cabeza y esconder su diestra tras su espalda. Woohyun lo imitó.

 

“¡Piedras, papel o tijeras!”

 

 

 

 

“¿Sabes? Un verdadero hombre saca piedra” Comenzó Woohyun, jugando con el sorbete entre sus dedos, girándolo sin mucha presión con su índice y pulgar diestros en tanto miraba al chico frente a él degustar con exagerado placer aquel trago color rosa pastel.

 

“Un hombre que quiere ganar, saca lo que su instinto le dice” Respondió con el brillo de la victoria reluciendo en los labios tensos de la sonrisa que Sunggyu mostraba una vez que dejó de sorber el espeso trago. “¿No vas a tomar?”

 

“Oh, cierto, el cajero va a pensar que no estamos cumpliendo la apuesta perdida” Canturreó a modo de mofarse de su mayor, y de hecho, lo logró, al ver esas mejillas engordar más y más ante el aire que el castaño retenía.

 

“Cállate. Si no fuera por mi velocidad mental y audacia, tendríamos que haber comprado dos”

 

“¿De verdad deseas tanto tener mi rostro tan cerca como para compartir conmigo?” El menor de los dos, se inclinó sobre la mesa, con ambos codos sobre la misma, al recitar esa cuestión que tentaba el tono rojizo de las regordetas mejillas adversas.

 

“Ve a comprarte otro, este es mío” Sunggyu, completamente derrotado, tomó el largo vaso entre sus manos, acercándolo más a su lado de la mesa, y con su boca ahora sellada en torno al sorbete que lo unía a su milkshake.

 

Y a pesar de las palabras o los insultos no dichos, Woohyun hundió su propio sorbete en el refresco, colocando su boca en la abertura del extremo para poder beber de la misma manera que su mayor. La verdad era que, la frutilla no estaba tan mal, podía vivir sin chocolate si tenía esa mirada frente a él, siendo el dulce que empalagaría sus días.


	2. Kiss in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamás en la vida confiarían en el pronóstico de nuevo.

Jamás en la vida confiarían en el pronóstico de nuevo.

 

La idea era salir a dar una vuelta, tal vez tomar un helado en el parque, tal vez solo estar bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero las nubes grises casi negras que flotaban sobre sus cabezas tenían otros planes.

 

Seguro que podrían haber ido al cine, o pasear sin problema alguno por lugares cerrados, las ideas fluían tanto como la cantidad de agua que caía del cielo. El problema era que, la lluvia torrencial comenzó en menos de un parpadeo y el primero lugar que pudiese cubrirlos estaba cruzando el parque. Lo que era igual a, dos chicos completamente mojados de pies a cabeza sin más remedio que huir a casa.

 

“El clima es una locura. Despiertas con el sol picando tus pestañas y ahora, llueve como si las nubes cargaran un océano sobre nosotros” Refunfuñaba el hombre de ojos pequeños, empapado por completo y sin detener su marcha realmente veloz para alguien que no suele ser atleta.

 

“No me quejo, hay cosas peores” Profesó casi con sabiduría el más joven, siguiéndolo de cerca y acompañando esa carrera por buscar refugio.

 

“El resfrío que vendrá si no llegamos pronto” Gruñó Sunggyu.

 

“Mira el lado bueno, tenemos una cita bajo la lluvia” Canturreó con su usual dulzura, a veces exagerada y al borde de la diabetes, para luego, atrapar el brazo de su compañero. Detuvo el andar de ambos en pleno parque, ahora vacío ante el ataque de las gotas de lluvia, las cuales golpeaban casi con furia el piso con el que se fusionarían.

 

La sonrisa de Woohyun prevalecía aun a través de las gotas que rodaban por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que la expresión sorprendida y algo incrédula de Sunggyu parecía fuera de lugar con el momento de silencio en medio de ambos. Solo cuando el menor avanzó para anular la distancia entre ellos, Sunggyu comprendió de qué se trataba: cosas aun más dulces que su compañero sacaba de debajo de su manga.

 

Ambos se encontraron en ese beso a medio camino, Woohyun con sus manos en las mejillas ajena, no tuvo la oportunidad de atraerlo cuando Sunggyu mismo inclinó su cara, estrelló con sutileza sus labios. Estaban húmedos y un poco fríos, pero aun así, no perdían el dulce sabor del cariño, el afecto que cada caricia representaba.

 

Las manos del más alto se aferraron a la húmeda camiseta del chico que le robaba el aliento con cada jalar a su labio inferior, la traviesa lamida al belfo opuesto y el sabor de las gotas que se atrevían a entrometerse en el lento encuentro de sus bocas.

 

Quizás pasaron segundos, un par de minutos, o un milenio entero, pero no era de importancia cuando frente a él, estaban esos pequeños ojos sonriéndole desde lo más profundo de su alma. Mismo para Sunggyu, al notar que en los orbes de su menor, se encontraba su reflejo, haciéndole saber que estaba más hermoso que nunca a pesar del desastre que el agua hizo en él.

 

“No digas nada” Se apresuró Sunggyu al ver los labios ajenos abrirse, y no precisamente para besarlo de nuevo, y por ello se vio en la tarea de ahorrarle palabras.

 

“Iba a decir que te quedaras en casa esta noche” Se defendió Woohyun, con una divertida risilla que lo delataba; realmente, iba a decir una estupidez un minuto atrás.

 

“Igual, no hables, arruinas el momento” El mayor insistió, cayendo una vez más en el encanto de la boca de su compañero cuando volvió a buscarla para besarlo. Para ese entonces, no podía molestarle estar completamente mojado, o pescar un resfrío luego, estaba siendo feliz aquí y ahora.


	3. Buy matching bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De alguna extraña manera, pensaba que podían identificarse con esos pequeños infinitos de plata.

 

No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que salían a pasear juntos y más escasos eran esos paseos por las ferias artesanales de varias culturas que suelen asentarse en la plaza cercana al trabajo del menor de los dos.

 

Por esa razón y la curiosidad de ambos, se tomaron el tiempo para recorrer stand por stand. Ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente emocionado o aburrido en todo caso, ya que a cada paso que daban había algo nuevo para ver.

 

Sunggyu se enfocaba en la comida de distintos países, mientras que la atención de WooHyun no abandonaba los puestos más coloridos adornados con comics desde un extremo hasta el otro.

 

"¿No has almorzado bastante ya?" Cuestionó el pelinegro, inspeccionando aquel hot dog que era parte del quinto o sexto almuerzo que le compraba desde que entraron a la feria.

 

"Pero no he probado este" El mayor no tardó en justificarse, con sus mejillas rellenas y lejos estaba de abandonar su comida por aquel comentario que suponía herir su apetito.

 

"Es solo un hot dog, yo puedo cocinar eso para ti"

 

"Moriré esperando que cocines entonces"

 

Las carcajadas de Sunggyu sonaron amortiguadas por la comida que yacía en su boca y el dorso de su mano, que tapaba cualquier migaja que atentara con huir de su boca. Por el lado de Woohyun, fue imposible evitar sus propias risillas, contagiado por lo risueño que su _amigo_ había despertado esa mañana.

 

 

 

No llegaban al final, cuando un puesto de joyería artesanal llamó la atención del muchacho más alto. Había terminado de comer su snack y con una mirada pudo encontrar que el pelinegro yacía en su mundo, un par de metros por delante, revisando cajas de ropa americana.

 

Su mirada ojeó por arriba cada pequeño objeto en el mantel, hasta que pudo encontrar algo de su agrado. Un par de pulseras tan sencillas como todo lo demás, pero que en esa simpleza lo cautivaron. De alguna extraña manera, pensaba que podían identificarse con esos pequeños infinitos de plata.

 

Una nueva mirada furtiva hacia su compañero le bastó para tomar la decisión y comprar ambas pulseras a juego. El material que sostenía la plata era similar al cuero y parecía difícil de romper, era perfecto ya que si se trataba de algo más delicado, se rompería en manos de cualquiera de los dos. Conocía muy bien sus hábitos al _jugar_ en la cama o lo descuidado que Woohyun era a veces (no admitiría que él también era bastante distraído para cuidar cosas frágiles).

 

Eran hermosas, ahora que las tenía en su mano tras haberlas pagado, no podía evitar su gesto lleno de ternura que se dibujaba sobre sus cerezos, ansioso por entregarle a Woohyun aquel obsequio y apreciar como su particular sonrisa de tonto se curvaría hasta alcanzar sus orejas.

 

El susodicho alzó su rostro para buscarlo al mismo tiempo que Sunggyu se acercaba con sus manos casualmente ocultas en sus bolsillos y una sospechosa sonrisa en su semblante. A pesar de las señales, el pelinegro no se dio cuenta de que algo tramaba y continuó con lo que tenía planeado decir.

 

"Estaba viendo este sweater que... ¿qué es eso?" A media oración, se vio obligado a detenerse para apreciar el juego de brazaletes que el castaño sostenía frente a él y finalmente captar de qué se trataba la pícara expresión.

 

Sunggyu mantenía esa fachada desinteresada, como si no estuviese muriendo de emoción por la sonrisa que ahora iluminaba su día, opacando al mismo sol.

 

WooHyun hizo el intento de atacarlo con un abrazo de oso y robar con esa táctica, alguno de los brazaletes, ya que dedujo que uno debía de pertenecerle a él; pero el castaño se apresuró a esquivarlo con esa habilidad que pocas veces saca a relucir.

 

"Debes invitarme un café helado para que te de tu obsequio" Propuso aquel de pequeños ojos, astuto como solo él puede serlo.

 

"Suena a un intercambio más que un regalo" Dijo el menor, con sus brazos como escudo cruzados sobre su pecho y un pequeño puchero que abultaba su gran belfo inferior.

 

"No habrá brazalete, ni sexo mañanero para ti"

 

"Escuché que al final de la feria hay un maid café"

 

De pronto, WooHyun parecía tener más ganas que Sunggyu de buscar el dichoso café. En el fondo, sabía que aunque el menor no lo consintiera le daría su obsequio igual, solo se aprovechaba de ese inmenso cariño que crecía entre los dos.


	4. Go on a road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿No deberías usar las dos manos en el volante?”

“Te sorprendí ¿Cierto?” Casi afirmó Woohyun, luciendo su ropa veraniega, unas gafas de tinte oscuro que ocultaban sus ojos y el cabello desordenado por el viento que entraba por la ventanilla baja. Este mismo chico de aires despreocupados yacía con su antebrazo apoyado en la abertura que su ventana abierta dejaba, en tanto su otra mano se encargaba de mantener el volante en su lugar sin aminorar la marcha que llevaban sobre la ruta.

 

“Claro que no, tenía esta imagen de ti conduciendo” Respondió el joven en el asiento de copiloto, quien no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel pelinegro completamente nuevo para él.  La verdad era que, ni en sueños había sospechado que Woohyun conducía, mucho menos de una manera tan relajada. “¿No deberías usar las dos manos en el volante?”

 

“Arruinas mis sorpresas” Bufó el más joven, abultando su inferior en una mueca que pretendía mostrar su tristeza; falló por completo, ya que por el rabillo de su ojo notó al otro hombre mirando el paisaje que pasaba a gran velocidad fuera del auto. “No hay nadie en la ruta, así que no, no debo realmente”

 

Sunggyu no contestó. En su lugar, se quedó mirando a los árboles que pasaban de su campo visual a esa velocidad, las señales de tránsito cada cierta cantidad de kilómetros, y la radio sonando de fondo. Cada pequeña parte del viaje,  aun sin hablar, era especial. No siempre tuvo la oportunidad de salir en un paseo como este, ni hablar de salir tan lejos de casa con Woohyun; el destino estaba en su contra en más de un sentido al impedir sus citas.

 

Volteó de nuevo para ver a su compañero, quien tarareaba animadamente la canción sonando, distraído en su propio mundo y al mismo tiempo, concentrado en la ruta frente a ellos. Se veía apuesto y casual de esa manera, ligeramente inclinado en ese brazo flexionado sobre el marco de la ventana, con su codo recibiendo el impacto del aire sin problema alguno. Lo inspiraba a intentar disfrutar de los momentos nuevos con la persona que poco a poco, estaba ganando un lugar en su corazón, un gran lugar.

 

Y así fue que, desechando sus dudas, miró su propia mano que lentamente fue asomándose a través de su ventana baja, sintiendo el aire ofrecer la resistencia justa pero sin dejar de ser refrescante junto a las cosquillas que el fuerte viento creaban en su palma y antebrazo.

 

Woohyun ladeaba su rostro para verlo cada segundo que tenía la oportunidad antes de devolver su mirada al frente, no quería causar ningún accidente a ese maravilloso viaje.

 

“¿Se siente bien? Así se hace Hyung” Lo animó con una gran sonrisa que no ocultaba ni una de sus brillantes perlas blancas. Él mismo se animó a sacar su brazo entero y dejar que las diferentes presiones se deslizaran entre la palma y dorso de su mano.

 

Sunggyu lo miró, enternecido a la par de divertido en la manera que su Saeng se contagió de la travesura del momento. Y por qué no, quizás, un poco enamorado de la gran sonrisa que le estaba regalando.


	5. Take a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Puedo dormir siesta contigo?"

No había otra manera de describir su día: agotador. El trabajo se volvía más pesado a cada día al igual que sus estudios, los cuales requerían gran parte de su tiempo. Ahora recordaba los consejos de sus amigos: ambas grandes responsabilidades en simultaneo solo arruinarían su salud.

Tenían razón.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarse demasiado ya que eran sus elecciones y no estaba solo para afrontarlas.

La sonrisa creció sobre sus labios y la vida hizo el intento de regalarle energía a su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia su departamento. Ese recinto en el que un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños compartía la renta, además de la cama,con él.

La alegría le trajo la fuerza para brincar de felicidad y balancear la bolsa en su mano mientras avanzaba, le emocionaba pensar que al llegar podría acurrucarse con Sunggyu. No eran más que amigos-intento-de-novios, pero ambos gustaban de los momentos llenos de arrumacos en el sofá, en la cama, en la ducha, en la cocina, _en toda la casa_ , etc.

No siguieron ningún tipo de orden, como suele suceder en las películas o novelas románticas donde el último paso es mudarse juntos; entre ellos, las situaciones se dieron a lo largo de su convivencia y aquí estaban ahora, atascados en esa zona de confort donde su relación tiene el titulo más largo en la historia de las relaciones. Eran amigos con algún tipo de derecho, pero a la vez, envolvía cierto cariño todo lo que hacían por y con el otro. 

No podían llamarse amigos, no eran solo "derechos" los que tenían sobre el otro y según ambos, estaban lejos de ser novios. O tal vez ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para dar el paso restante.

Entre tanto debate mental, Woohyun llegó a su destino con menos energías que antes, pensar no era lo suyo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el mayor de ellos también estaba recién llegando a su hogar y por lo que podía ver, estaba luchando con la puerta de nuevo.

"Hey, Gyu~"

El nombrado se volteó para buscar al dueño de esa voz con su semblante mostrando el asombro por verlo llegar. Sus manos habían estado luchando con las llaves hasta ese momento por lo que su cara no era de las mejores.

"Woohyun, creí que ya estarías en casa. Estuve pensando llamarte o patear la puerta para que salgas a socorrerme." La expresión de asombro se tornó lentamente a una de cansancio mezclada con el alivio, ya que las llaves del menor jamás fallaban. Resignado, dejó caer sus brazos y se hizo a un lado cuando un suspiro escapó de sus labios, parecía una queja silenciosa para el eterno día que lo tenía tan exhausto. 

"Ahora estoy aquí para socorrerte." Dijo con una sutil mueca curva en su boca al acercarse un poco más, pero previo a dedicarle su atención a la puerta, se inclinó para besar con cariño la frente foránea. Tuvo suerte, ya que con un Sunggyu gruñón uno nunca sabe; esta vez la reacción del más alto fue sonreír de manera débil, fatigado, pero sonrisa en fin, aún cuando mantenía sus ojos cerrados. "¿Fue un mal día?"

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. El castaño se estaba tomando su tiempo en responder, parecía recapitular ese día y su ceño se fruncía más a cada milésima que pasaba. Woohyun no necesitó otra señal para apresurarse en abrir la puerta y buscar otro tema para animar al muchacho de pequeños ojos tras pasar el umbral.

"¿Comiste? Traje sushi."

"No, pero aún no tengo hambre. Me siento agotado." Respondió Sunggyu una vez que entró a su hogar y se despojó de su mochila tanto como de su abrigo sin mirar al joven hombre que venía tras de él. El pelinegro, por su lado, solo miró esa amplia espalda luciendo un semblante preocupado en su rostro hasta que Sunggyu desapareció de su vista al recostarse en el sofá. _Tal vez quiera acurrucarse_  pensó.

Con largos y sigilosos pasos, dejó la comida en la cocina y se quitó su propia ropa de abrigo; luego podría ordenar las cosas, ahora la prioridad era atender a su compañero con carita similar a la de un hámster.

Al volver a la sala, asomó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y pudo ver que Sunggyu estaba con sus ojos entrecerrados a punto de ceder ante el sueño. En verdad estaba a punto de caer desmayado pero notó la profunda mirada ajena acechándolo y su cerebro cobró vida una vez más, sin embargo, actuó involuntariamente al arquear una fina ceja para cuestionar en silencio esa cara de curioso que Woohyun tenía.

"¿Puedo dormir siesta contigo?" 

El joven más alto se quedó observándolo durante un largo segundo para luego responder con las acciones de su cuerpo al arrastrarse hacia el respaldo del sofá y así, dejarle lugar a ese joven con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Woohyun sonrió tan amplio que las comisuras alcanzarían sus orejas para cuando se recostó en el espacio que su _amigo_ había hecho para él. No pidió permiso al atraparlo con sus brazos y una de sus piernas, brindando todo su calor al hombre que día a día le daba las razones para ser feliz.

Sunggyu estaba abrazándose a sí mismo para guardar calor y al ser preso de los brazos de su compañero quedó sin escapatoria en el reducido espacio, con su cara mirando hacia el mullido respaldo. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo, siendo que el cálido aliento ajeno otorgaba agradables cosquillas a su nuca, sentía el calor de su torso a lo largo de su espalda y la esencia de Woohyun que inundaba sus sentidos, todo lo arrullaba a ceder ante Morfeo.

Y pudo deducir por los suaves ronquidos detrás de su oído, que el menor ya estaba lejos de la realidad, soñando sin preocuparse de nada más en ese momento.

La diestra de sus manos tomó una de las foráneas y entre suaves caricias que le dedicaba con el pulgar, él también partió al mundo de los sueños donde Woohyun seguía mimándolo de la manera en la que lo hace cada día.


End file.
